militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ahmed Oun
| birth_place = Tripoli, Libya | occupation = Major General in the Libyan army,Executive Secretary of NARC }} Ahmed Oun ( ; born c. 1946) Major General in the Libyan Armed Forces. He was the head of Technical Affairs and Heavy weapons in the Ministry of Defense. In the late 2008 he was appointed as the Executive Secretary of the North African Regional Capabilities NARChttp://www.usaraf.army.mil/NEWS/NEWS_100519_LIBYA.html by the North African Joint Chiefs. , which is part of the African Standby Force. Ahmed oun.png|Gen Ahmed Oun Metting with Gen. William B. Garrett III AFRICOM commander /Tripoli-Libya 007trg.jpg|Ahmed oun visit to algeria 009hfdf.jpg|Ahmed oun visit to china Early life and education Ahmed Oun ( احمد عون) was born in 1946 in Tripoli, Bab al-Azizia.http://www.ahmedoun.com/ He was raised in the area between the English camps and the remnants of Fascists Italian in Al-Sreem Street. During that times, many Libyans of his generation were suffering from poor life standards and disturbed economic conditions that the world experienced after the end of the World War IIhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II. He was raised as an orphan as his father died while his mother was pregnant with him. He completed his education in Tripoli schools where he participated in the student’s uprisings and demonstrations demanding the withdrawal of English and American troops of Libyan soil. Career In 1966, after earning a high school diploma and because of his early sense of patriotism, he left his family to join the Royal Military Academy in Benghazi. He graduated in 1968 them he was directed to the Signal Corp as an Army Signal officer. Shortly after, he joined the Movement of the Free Officers Unionists, which was a secret movement at that time, to be the youngest officer to join the movement. Then he left for an Military Signal course in the U.S.A. He then returned to participate n the revolution (Al-Fatah September 1969) that was done by the Libyan Army, which ended the era of the royal power. At the end of 1969, he participated in the delegation that was in charge of negotiating the evacuation of British and US troops and bases from Libya, which successfully led to the evacuation. Later he volunteered with a group of Libyans to join The Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine, at its headquarters in Gota in Damascus – Syria, to help them in Liberation of their country. At the end of 1969, he participated in the delegation that was in charge of negotiating the evacuation of British and US troops and bases from Libya. Later he volunteered with a group of Libyans to join The Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine, at his headquarters in Ghouta in Damascus – Syria. During his time with the Libyan Army, he held various commands and worked his way through that ranks till becoming a Major General in 2004 as the head of Technical Affairs and Heavy Weapons in the Libyan army. Battles Ahmed Oun commanded a front in the military operation against Chadian troops in 1986. He was in charge of Libyan troops that were defending the Doom Valley front in the border region between the two countries. General Ahmed Oun stood with the 2011https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libyan_Civil_War_(2011) uprising to reduce civilian casualties and save the lives of Libyans. Not his beliefs nor his principles allow him to participate of the killing of Libyan civilians. Actually, his duties as the Executive Secretary of NARC was a peacekeeping force in nature, as he argued in many conferences about peace and the protection of civilians, not killing them. Positions 1968 - 1969 Head of Signal Section Camp Garyounes - Benghazi 1969 - 1970 Commander of Armored Vehicles Section Ben Younes – Benghazi 1970 - 1977 Commander of the Guardian Infantry Battalion Bab al-Azizia - Tripoli 1977 - 1988 Head Master of the Military School Tripoli 1988 - 1989 Commander of the 6th Brigade Infantry Al-Bombh Bay 1989 - 1990 Deputy Chief of Operations and Training Bab al-Azizia - Tripoli 1990 - 1994 Chief of The Guard Brigade Tripoli 1994 - 1995 Chief of Operations and Training Jufrah 1995 - 2001 Chairman of the Military Sports Federation Tripoli 1999 - 2011 Head of Technical Affairs Tripoli / Jufrah 2008 - Executive Secretary of NARC Tripoli Education 1968 Signal and Communications Diploma Benghazi 1969 Maintenance of Military Communication Systems U.S.A 1970 Armored Vehicles Course Tripoli 1970 Infantry Heads Course Egypt 1975 Advanced Infantry Course Benghazi 1981 Parachute Training Benghazi 1981 Head of Infantry Brigades Diploma Czechoslovakia 1985 Chief and Command Diploma Czechoslovakia Awards and Medals Medal of Bravery in 1970 Order of the Republic Military Units in 1970 Medal of Military Duty – first class – in 1974 Medal of Military Duty – second class – in 1989 Medal of Military Training – first class – in 1973 Medal of Military Training – second class – in 1982 Medal of voluntary service and a good manners Medal of the Arab Mujahideen Medal of the Arab Union References External links *http://www.usaraf.army.mil/NEWS/NEWS_100519_LIBYA.html *http://www.apsta-africa.org/downloads/events/2009/asfaug09rep.pdf *http://www.algeria-watch.org/fr/article/mil/chefs_etat_major.htm Category:Libyan generals Category:1946 births Category:Living people